Let Me Explain
by jaygoose
Summary: It’s come to Jak’s attention that he and Jinx’s ‘arrangement’ isn’t as secretive as he thought. Dax’s third degree isn’t how he wanted to spend the next 20 minutes. [Yaoi warning my pretties, just so ya know. JJ and DT]


**Title:** _Let Me Explain**  
**_**Author: **_Jaygoose**  
**_**Rating: **_R**  
**_**Pairings involved: **_Jinx/Jak, Dax/Tess**  
**_**Warnings: **_Yaoi, obviously. **  
**_**Short description: **_It's come to Jak's attention that he and Jinx's 'arrangement' isn't as secretive as he thought. Dax's third degree isn't how he wanted to spend the next 20 minutes. _

I must have been crazy…

Well, not that I thought that he wouldn't notice. It's not like we did a lot to hide it or anything. But, I guess I just hoped that Dax wouldn't… Y'know… Actually say anything about it.

Of course I knew that he knew. I mean its Dax. I can't really keep anything a secret from my best friend. He's always there, well when he's not off somewhere with Tess… Doing what I suppose two ottsels do when left alone together.

But it just caught me off guard when he asked me that. I mean really, what did he expect me to say?

He was looking at me all serious-like, wide mouth set in a thin line and just waiting. Didn't say a word. Just waiting for me to fill up the awkward silence.

I mean _what_ did he expect me to say?

So I _didn't_ say anything. And finally he gave in. Daxter's not capable of staying quiet for too long.

He laughed.

Precursors help me if it didn't piss me off a bit.

"Nevermind, buddy." He finally said as he turned for the door. "Forget I brought it up? Apparently it's not worth mentionin' if y'won't even tell me about it?"

Who the hell was he kiddin'? Did he really think I was gonna fall for that?

"What you two got going can't possibly be anything like what me and Tess got."

I had to grit my teeth to keep from giving in. Was this some kinda joke to him or something?

No… He couldn't have known what he was doing. He was just trying to get a rise out of me. Trying to get me to tell him what he wanted to know. Whatever the hell that was…

I groaned. Why was I suddenly being so defensive? It was nothing… _This_ was nothing. That's what Jinx always said anyway. So why couldn't I just answer my best friend's question? My best friend, who I tell everything. If I couldn't tell Dax then who else could I tell?

It wasn't that big of a deal. Right?

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking, Dax."

His back was to me, but I could tell he was grinning.

Little bastard.

"Well,"

He was slow to finish, kinda like he was enjoying the taste of victory a little too much.

"Y'gotta know it was killin' me not to say anything… but you are my best buddy and all…"

He paused biting his bottom lip.

"But what the hell are you thinking!"

Oh. Kay. Now I'm really pissed.

But I also feel at little strange for being. So I sucked it back down. Held it in. My eyes might have shown how I was feeling but I wasn't going to let Dax get under my skin. We've been friends since I could remember. He can read me like a book.

But only when I want him to.

"I mean, c'mon, Jinx! I mean what the hell!"

Two months. Two months and now he says something? Amazing…

"I just don't get it, Jak. How!"

I gave him an unamused look. He returned the gesture.

"Okay. Fine. I got some idea how, but… Why! Keira not enough for ya? What about Big Red? She had the hots for ya big time!"

…

"I just don't get it Jak? Why in the hell, out of all the hotties virtually throwin' themselves at ya on the regular did you decide to hook up with… with…"

I guess even his usual wit was failing him at the moment.

"Jinx!"

He plopped down on the bed, exhausted like the whole thing was just too tiring to wrap his mind around. But he was looking at me again before I knew it. And I had to admit that it was making me a bit uncomfortable. Maybe not the way he was looking at me, but maybe… the thoughts he was bringing up. The stuff I hadn't had to bother with for almost two months now.

It was easy. Or had been anyway. Until this…

"Hmm, Jakky-boy?"

I raised a brow at the sudden nickname coming from his lips; he didn't seem to notice.

"Inquiring minds want to know."

I smirked, "He asked."

He seemed dumbstruck by my strange reply. Like, was that my answer? Really?

"Huh?"

My friend looked just as confused as I felt.

"He asked, what?" Dax pressed.

"He. Asked."

I didn't really want to go into the details. It actually was sort of embarrassing. I just hoped Dax would leave it at that and let me alone. This whole thing was not how I had wanted to spend the last 20 minutes.

"He asked?" Dax stared at me.

It was becoming obvious that this wasn't going to be enough for him to let this go.

"Let me get this straight." He started. "You, my friend, my best buddy for almost my entire life. My same best friend who had never once shown signs of double dippin' not once since I known ya! Has suddenly decided that it would be a good idea to get all close up and personal-like with another guy? That other guy being Jinx? The Jinx from the sewers? The guy that oddly enough has always had the tendency of referring to ya as _'Pretty Boy'_."

I really hadn't needed the highly detailed Dax version of the situation… or the added finger quotes. It wasn't helping my mood any. Not that I'd let Dax know that though.

"Stop me if I got something wrong here."

A deadpanned stare was all he was gonna get from me.

"Seriously, Dax. What do you need me for?"

An exaggerated sigh, "Okay, the specifics are out the way."

I rolled my eyes.

"But the _'Why in the blue hell'_ of it is escaping me. And _'Cause he figgin' asked'_ isn't gonna cut it either!"

Why the hell was he so worked up over this!

"Look Dax, I already answered you. I don't know what else you expect me to say?"

"What did he ask?"

Damn.

This was _really_ getting uncomfortable. It was never supposed to be uncomfortable with Dax. Fuck.

I smirked despite myself.

Dax shook his head and started smiling. It was just a few giggles at first but then it turned into all out laughter.

"I don't…" _snort_ "know…" _gasp_ "why I was…" _howl_

"Expecting something more poetic, Dax?"

The ottsel stilled, staring up at the ceiling and splayed out on the bed.

"He asked for a fuck. And I wasn't feeling too turned off by the thought of it at the time. It was easy. That's all. It's always easy, it's a simple as that."

I hated the way my voice sounded then. Like I was unsure about it all. Like I was having second thoughts. I sounded like some kid.

But he didn't say anything else for a while. And neither did I. I think we both were too busy swirling the meaning of the last few minutes around in our heads.

I almost bit my lip to the point of bleeding but I couldn't help it.

"It's fucked up, huh?"

"No. It's not fucked up, buddy."

I'm not sure if he was saying that to make me feel better. Maybe he'd finally realized just how uncomfortable this whole thing was making me. I wasn't ashamed of him knowing I'd been with a guy, or that that guy happed to be Jinx. It was just… The reason why it'd happened in the first place… I guess.

I don't know.

"I suppose something has to be easy for us, huh, pal?" Dax said absently.

It was weird how he was all calm about it all of a sudden. It was all too rare for Dax and it sort of made me feel better. Even if, I still knew that he didn't quite understand.

"Well, I got a hot date t'night!" He said hopping up on his feet and smoothing out the fur on his chest. "Yeah, can't keep the little woman waitin' to long, y'know."

I watched him head out the door walking like he hadn't a care in the world… as usual. Right when he was about to go he turned around and grinned at me.

"You have fun t'night," He added with a wink. "_Pretty boy_."

Bastard.


End file.
